This project involves the development of a multi-workstation system for online entry of urinalysis test results for the Clinical Pathology Dept., CC. Each workstation is based on an IBM-PC- XT and can collect test result data from interfaced instrumentation and from technical personnel directly. Multiple workstations are able to share test results using an Ethernet Local Area Network (ELAN). Each workstation can communicate test results to the Hospital's Honeywell 716 computer where the test results are made available to the health care professionals through the Medical Information System. The system was tested and placed into operation during FY86 with two workstations installed in the Urinalysis area of the Clinical Chemistry Service. These workstations replace a Mark-Document Reader for sending test results to the Honeywell 716. The system continued operation through FY87 with only minor maintenance problems. Currently, test results are entered manually into the workstations by technicians. Analytical instruments which perform certain urinalysis tests are undergoing accuracy and reliability testing by Clinical Center personnel. One or more of these instruments may be interfaced to the workstations in FY88 if reliability is proven. Additional urinalysis tests which are not performed at this time may be incorporated in FY88.